This invention relates to a portable headrest that includes foldable, pivoting side wing members, and a back panel for supporting the back and sides of a person""s head. Preferably, the headrest is sufficiently small/compact to fit into a briefcase, purse, backpack, or glove compartment. Preferred embodiments of the portable headrest readily attach to, and are readily detached from existing seat backs and from existing vehicle seat headrests, such as those in automobiles, trains and planes. Preferred embodiments include a slidable strap attached to the back side of the headrest, permitting slidable attachment to such existing seats and headrests.
In preferred embodiments, the two pivoting side wing members are foldably attached to the back panel near the ends of the back panel. The side wing (or side panel) members pivot to an open position at an angle to the back panel, to form supporting surfaces for the sides of a person""s head, and pivot to fold substantially flat against the front side of the back panel to form another support surface for the back of a person""s head. Preferably, the internal angle between the back panel and each side wing member, with the side wing members fully opened, is in the range of about 90xc2x0 to about 100xc2x0, most preferably about 95xc2x0.
Preferably, the side wing members include a two-sided support panel, and are padded on one or both sides of the two-sided panel so that, when folded substantially flat against the front side of the back panel, the side wing members form a flat padded rest or support surface. Each two-sided panel preferably has a rounded contour. Padding, e.g. foam pads, is preferably attached to one or both sides of the two-sided support panel to provide one or more cushioned surfaces for a person""s head. If the panel is cushioned on both sides, the side wings form a padded surface for the back of a person""s head when the panel is closed, i.e. folded flat against the back panel, and a padded surface for the sides of a person""s head when the side wings are open, i.e. pivoted to form an angle with respect to the front surface of the back panel. Preferred embodiments are made of ABS plastic, are no more than about 1.5 inches thick in the closed position, no more than 12 inches long, weigh less than a pound, and are easy to attach to and remove from a seat or headrest. In some embodiments, the padding for the side wing panels and, optionally, a pad for said back panel, comprise a unit that fits over the side wing members and is held in place (for example, by an elastic seam) at the back of the side wing members near the axle.
On the back side of the back panel are one or more straps to secure the headrest to a seat back or to a headrest on a seat. The straps are preferably attached on one end to bars which are attached to, and spaced apart from one another, on the back side of the back panel. So attached, the straps preferably slide upwardly and downwardly on the bars to adjust the position of the headrest on a seat back or seat headrest.
At the end of each of the side wing members is an L-shaped, V-shaped or C-shaped offset that includes an axle. Preferably, this axle extends between flanges that attach to the two-sided panel at an angle in the range of about 85xc2x0 to about 95xc2x0. In general, the offset is of sufficient size and shape to accommodate the thickness of the side wing members, whether padded or not, so that the side wing members can fold substantially flat against the front surface of the back panel. The side wing members, including the axle, offset portion, and the two-sided panel are preferably integrally formed or molded.
The headrest also includes, in preferred embodiments, one or two retainer members. Each retainer member holds one or two side wing members to the back side of the back panel, pivotably and foldably, with their axles positioned in hinge-forming grooves on the back side of the back panel. A counterpart, complementary hinge-forming groove (or two such grooves) on the surface of each retainer member (or on a single retainer member) holds the axle(s) in the hinge(s) formed by and between these two grooves. The axle on each side-wing member is free to pivot within such a hinge, thus permitting the side wing member to which the axle is joined to pivot from the open position to the closed, folded flat position. In preferred embodiments, each retainer member includes a hook or other flange that fits removably into a slot or other opening near the end of the back panel. When inserted into this slot or opening, the hook or flange holds the retainer member to the back side of the back panel, and holds the side wing member in the hinge groove. The retainer members also include one or more, preferably two, through holes to permit one or more screws to pass through, and thread into holes on the back side of the back panel, thus securing the retainer member to the back side of the back panel.